The Ogres' Cavern/Meeting Spyro's Company/ Huns and Pure Ones Ambush
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends were ambushed by the Huns and Pure Ones in Yuna's Unexpected Journey. Yuna and her friends witness all the lost treasure in the Ogre Cavern. Princess Yuna: Wow, Look at all those weapons and the treasures! Nyx: I know, Amazing! Ishani: (rubs her belly) I've never seen anything like it. Dusty Crophopper: Me either. Master Eon: Take what any of you can carry and we'll be moving on. Spyro: Yes, Master Eon. Kaos: If you say so. Nya: Guys, Look! Golden Scissor: Wow, Cool Sword! Cragger: It's just like back in the weaponry room at Golden Oaks Library, Crooler won't believe this. Bronze Bracelet: What's this thing do? Cole: Bronze Bracelet, Be careful, They're not toys you know. Bronze Bracelet: Calm down, Cole, I am careful. Princess Skyla: Let's go, Flurry Heart. Princess Flurry Heart: Right behind you, Skyla. Razar: Come on, My friends, That's all we can carry. Bladvic: Mine is full anyway. Eris: Ready to go, Nya? Nya: Ready, Eris. Princess Yuna: Hey, Guys! Check it out! Snowdrop: What is it, Yuna? Spyro: What did you find? Princess Yuna: Look. (point at the gold room) There was a golden room, The Journals glowed as a sign of it. Dipper Pines: Amazing! Mabel Pines: We've hit the Jackpot! Scrappy-Doo: Me First! Jay: Oh Joy! So, They all took a much treasure they can carry. Just then, Radagast the Brown came with Spyro's Company with him. Radagast the Brown: Hello. Master Eon: Ah, Radagast, Radagast the Brown, I see you brought some company with you. Radagast the Brown: Yes, Hunter of Avalar, Sparx, Elora, Bianca, Sheila, Sgt Byrd, Bentley, Bartholomew, Agent 9, Blink, Ember, Flynn, Cali, Buzz, Tessa, Hugo, Glumshanks, Sharpfin, Mags and Persephone, Some are Spyro's old friends and the rest are friends to the Skylanders. Agent 9: At your service, Star Swirl! Bartholomew: We've come to warn you and Princess Yuna about the danger. Master Eon: What kind of danger? Radagast the Brown: Shan-Yu, Nyra, Kludd and their armies of Pure Ones and Huns are going to declare war to Equestria. Even the Journals of Ford Pines are what the Pure Ones desired for the Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher to be free from Tartarus. Sparx: And we came to join you guys. Bianca: We have until a few days. Master Eon: Oh no. Everyone and everypony was shocked to hear. Suddenly, There was an ambush from the Pure Ones Scouts. Princess Yuna: Look Out! (blasts one of the Pure Ones) The Pure One: I will take that! (about to grab the Journals) Chop Chop: No you won't! Chop Chop slashed his sword at it as it souls absorbed in his vain. Dragonsly: NOT COOL!!! Not cool! Not cool! Snowdrop: What's happening? Princess Skyla: The Pure Ones! Bladvic: (as Wreck-It Ralph) No way! Laval: We have to get out of here! Eliza: What'll we do? Dusty Crophopper: It won't be safe for Ishani or the baby foal. Radagast the Brown: I’ll draw them off while you and the others go to Rivendell and meet Elrond. Master Eon: These are Gundobad Wargs, They will outrun you. Radagast the Brown: These are Rhosgobel Rabbits, I’d like to see them try. So, Radagast began his diversion as Master Eon led everyone to safety. Radagast the Brown: (riding his rabbits shooting out of the forest) Come and get me! Ha ha! Master Eon: Stay together. Princess Yuna: Let's go! Snowdrop: Wait for me! Nyx: This way, Snowdrop! Princess Skyla: I hope Radagast will buy us enough time. Zeñorita Cebra: Si, So do I, Skyla. Dipper Pines: Eyes open. Scrappy-Doo: I'm with ya, Dipper. As the Company runs, Radagast drives his sled beneath an overhanging projection of rock, he ducks, but one Hun on the Horse behind him gets knocked off. As the chase continues, Orlean stops behind a rock so that he is not seen by one of the Pure Ones. Polly starts to run out of the cover. Orlean: Polly, No! Master Eon: Come on! Quick! Polly: I'm coming! As the Huns and Pure Ones scouts chase Radagast, one of them stops. The Company take cover behind an outcropping of rock. The Hun scout appear on top of the outcropping. Yuna looks at Jubilee and nods, readying her magic, Jubilee quickly steps out and shoots the Hun on it fall near the Company, and is knocked out. The sounds of their fight carry quite far; the other Pure Ones and Huns stop chasing Radagast as they hear screams from behind the rocks. Verne Brown: That was close. Princess Yuna: I hope Mama, Aunt Celestia and Princess Twilight and the others will meet us in Rivendell. The Scouts stop pursuing Radagast and begin pursuing the Company, They brought out the Wargs. Master Eon: Move, Run! The company runs through a grassy plain, The Huns and the Pure Ones begin to surround them from all sides. Bentley: There they are! Master Eon: This way! Quickly!” They run for a while longer, Then halt in a clearing as they see the Pure Ones on all sides. Spyro: There’s more coming! Bartholomew: Hunter, Shoot them! Hunter of Alvatar: (shoots his arrows) Looking around, Master Eon sees a large rock, He ran toward it and disappears. Pound Cake: We’re surrounded! Dipper Pines: We're dead! Pumpkin Cake: Where is Master Eon?! Mabel Pines: I don't know! Wolfgang: He has abandoned us! Hunter of Alvatar: Hold your ground! (shoots his arrows) Master Eon: (pops up from a crack in the rock) This way! Dusty Crophopper: Come on, Move! Quickly, All of you! Go, Go, Go! As the Huns and the Pure Ones approach, The company slide into the large crack in the rock, sliding into a cave. Hunter kills a Hun that gets too close and shoots another. Cragger: Hunter, Run! Cragger and Hunter jump into the crack last. Just as the Huns and Pure Ones reach the crack, An Elvish horn sounds, And a group of mounted Elves rush into the fray, shooting and spearing the Huns and Pure Ones. The Company listens to the conflict from inside the crack. One of the Huns, Shot by an arrow, Falls into the cave. Nyx: (plucks out the arrow) Elves. Ishani: Look! I see a pathway. Master Eon: Let's go, We're getting close. Worriz: Close to where? The Company begins following the path. It is quite narrow, and it is a crack between two tall cliffs. At times, The foals have difficulty going through. The pathway eventually opens out into an open area, There is a valley below, And in that valley is the city of Rivendell. Master Eon: Behold, Rivendell, Home of Elrond, Lord of the Elves. They witness the beautiful sight of Rivendell. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225